castarasfandomcom-20200213-history
A Match Made In Hell
Plot After a showdown with Roxas and Ventus, Vanitas meets his match when he comes across a cold hearted young woman. Possible Script (usual opening theme) (The camera zooms down showing Roxas and Ventus dueling in a park) (Ventus falls over) Ventus: Ahhhhh Roxas: (giggles) Is that all you got Ven? Ventus: Hey Roxas: I thought you would had been a lot better than me? Ventus: I havent used my keyblade in a while that's all (both "play" fighting until Vanitas shows up) Roxas: I think we should call it a day Ventus: Yeah, we could duel again tommorrow, i'll bring Lyndsey with us Roxas: Sure thing Vanitas: (sinister voice) Well well well (both look at Vanitas) Roxas: What do you want? Vanitas: So nice..seeing two brothers happily hanging out with eachother..shame that wont last long Roxas: Shut up! Vanitas: (looks at Ven) Shame Terra and Aqua wont be here to see you perish (Ventus getting angry before he and Roxas battle with Vanitas) (screen fades to black and zooms in on Vanitas' face as he opens his eyes to see a blurry image of a girl) Voice: Hello? hey dummy..wake up! (Vanitas opens his eyes and see's a girls face) Vanitas: (awake) What!!? Girl: You dead or what? Vanitas: Does it look like it!? help me up? (girl ignores Vanitas' plea) Vanitas: Fine (gets up) You have a nasty side to you, that's what i like, also your eyes (girl smirks) Girl: So what your name? Vanitas: Vanitas..yours? Girl: Vanity...the daughter of a well known vampire. Vanitas: Vampire? should you be staying in the dark? Vanity: IDIOT! I'm half a vampire!! I'm immune to the....(disgust look and tone) light Vanitas: Don't worry my dear, once we both take over this stupid planet, everything will be so dark, even death will be cowering in the corner. Vanity: (evily smirks) You offer me a place to rule? Vanitas: Yes, I'll make you second head leader to my group. Vanity: (smirks and both shake hands) (Meanwhile back at Goodie HQ, Ventus recieves a letter from Vanitas telling him to bring Lyndsey to the woods) Ventus: Post...(opens letter then reads to himself) Idiot, meet me at the forrest at midnight, also bring your jerk of a girlfriend too, i have a little present for her. Vanitas. What?... Lyndsey: What's up Ven? Ventus: This just came from Vanitas, he wants us to meet him at the forrest at midnight.. Lyndsey: Sounds like another one of his sleazy tricks again. I wouldnt go. Ventus: I dunno, he claims he has a present for you... Lyndsey: What? why would he give me a present for? it's not like i'm his biggest fan. Ventus: True, but if we dont go, god knows what would happen Lyndsey: Ok, we'll go. but i promise to always stay close to you, i wont let him get anywhere near you Ventus: Thanks Lyndsey, but it's ok. i can take care of him. (Midnight comes) (Lyndsey and Ventus arrive with Vanitas already there) Vanitas: You're late.. Ventus: What do you want? Vanitas: 'No need to talk so rudely, i want you to meet your new queen. '''Vanity: '(evil grin) Hello losers '''(Ventus and Lyndsey looking at Vanity shocked) Ventus: 'She's a vampire? '''Vanity: '(walking towards the heroes) Correct. That's why you should never come face to face with one. they can...should i say..BITE someone.. 'Lyndsey: '''Leave him alone! '''Vanitas: '''Haha. Come Vanity, I'll take you back to the fortress. '(Vanity walks over to the heroes) Vanity: 'You two better watch your backs '(The two villians enter a dark corridor and leave the area) '''Lyndsey: '''What are we gonna do now? '''Ventus: '''We need to let the others know. (Back in Goodie HQ) '''Tommy: '''Oh no, this is all we need '''Betty: '''So this girl is a vampire? '''Ventus: '''She had the teeth '''Tommy: '''We need to be fully aware now a vampire has joined them..